Edward's bachelor party
by cherrybumblebeecullen
Summary: Edward goes to a strip club for his party. Is he going to fall under the spell of strippers?


Right when I got out of Bella's house I knew something was up because Jasper looked at me evilly. Emmett snickered.

I tried to find out what they were thinking, but they disguised it with thoughts of the civil war and bears.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I said.

_It's time!_ Jasper thought.

"Emmett grab him!" Jasper said getting a good grip on me. Emmett did the same. They pushed me into my Volvo. Seth Clearwater sat in the backseat looking excited.

"Hiya Edward!" Seth said scooting over for me. _Boy I can't wait to go to the strip club! _Seth thought to himself.  
"You're taking me to a strip club?" I said. "I just wanted to hunt!"

"We'll grab some lions on the way back home. Right now you need to see what you're missing out on!" Emmett grinned.

"You do know that this experience won't affect me much do you?" I said. _Because I'm getting married to my dream girl! _I thought.

"Yeah." Emmett said. He was so excited that we weren't out of Bella's neighborhood when he hit ninety.

"Plus I won't enjoy it much." I added.

"Yes, but we will." Emmett said.

_I wonder how much you're supposed to tip a stripper. Is it twenty if she's topless? _Seth thought. _If that's it you're probably suppose to tip over fifty if she's giving you a lap dance._

We entered Port Angeles fifteen minutes later. We parked outside a club called P.A.: After Dark. We exited the car. I could here laughter from outside the club.

_C'mon Jasper. Resist the temptation of beautiful women's blood. _Jasper thought.

_Hell yes!!!! I'm so going to see some major ass!_ Of course Emmett was excited to see scantily clad women who dance around the room for money. He can get all that at home from Rosalie.

Seth was excited to be here. Emmett invited him so Alice wouldn't see what we were doing. I didn't want to tell Seth that though.

We entered the club and almost immediately a red haired girl in a leopard print bra and panties approached us with a huge grin. _Well, they look like big tippers. I wouldn't mind going to a hotel with them. Especially the bronze haired one._

"Hey, I'm Rhonda. What can I do for you boys?" Rhonda said.

"How about giving my brother here a lap dance?" Emmett said.

"What's the occasion?" Rhonda said looking at me. _I'll make it good._

"I'm getting married." I said. "Bachelor party. Why don't you give Emmett a dance?"

"Excellent." Emmett said. He followed Rhonda into a room.

I motioned Seth to come to the bar. I bought him one margarita and a shot. He drank and his eyes lit up.

"Damn, this is bomb!" Seth said. He drank more.

Seth turned back to the bartender and asked for another margarita.

"Seth, don't drink so much!" I said laughing. "I don't want you hung over at my wedding!"

It turned out that Seth got really drunk. _Really drunk._

The four of us walked over to the stage to watch a stripper dance. When she took off her top. Seth's mouth dropped. _Whoaaaa! _Seth thought.

"Let's go Seth." I said.

"No! I want to see more!"

"Too bad!"

We walked over to Jasper. We saw that he was getting a dance by a blond girl. As she stood on top of him I saw that he almost bit her butt!!!!

_Resist! Resist! _Jasper thought.

He stopped and tipped her. Jasper made me sit in a chair and called for another girl.

The girl in a mask and leather lingerie walked towards me and grinned! _Edward Cullen!!!! I'm going to have some fun tonight!_

"Hey I'm Tanya." She said. "I'm going to give you the time of your life."

Jessica!

"Jessica? You don't have to give me a dance." I said edging away.

I saw Jasper rolling on the floor laughing. Seth was mesmerized by the stripper on the pole.

Jessica pouted.

"Please? You don't have to tip me." Jessica said.

"No, that's not necessary. You're Bella's friend. I'm only here because Emmett dragged me here." I said.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you let me give you a dance. Fifty if we can go to a hotel." Jessica pleaded.

"I'll give you a hundred if you don't do anything." I said.

"Deal." She agreed.

"Why did you pick the name Tanya?" I asked.

"Because it's the sluttiest, bitchiest, stripper name in the world." She replied. I tried not to laugh.

"Well, now if you change your mind you know where to find me." Jessica said. Before she left she flashed me. I closed my eyes.

_Now Edward knows he's missing out. _She thought.

We left after that.

At the wedding Jessica kept on winking at me, touching herself and thinking suggestive thoughts


End file.
